<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♔♕The Miss Sneaky Boots♕♔ (Hαɾɾყ Pσƚƚҽɾ x Rҽαԃҽɾ ) (Year 3-5) by Queen_Of_The_Lions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818138">♔♕The Miss Sneaky Boots♕♔ (Hαɾɾყ Pσƚƚҽɾ x Rҽαԃҽɾ ) (Year 3-5)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions'>Queen_Of_The_Lions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is even published on Wattpad by I_Fucking_Love_Harry and that's me.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, Potter?" I said not looking away from my book. I could feel him smirk as he sat down next to me putting his hands in his pocket.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, Malfoy, maybe I just came here for some fresh air." He said. I looked away from my book looking forward, imagining that Potter wasn't there.</p><p>"But you could just easily choose another place to sit." I said. He looked at me, making my eyes look at his.</p><p>"Well, maybe I don't want to..." He said. I smiled slightly, not taking my eyes off him.</p><p>"What is Miss Sneaky Boots, embarrassed?" He said smiling. I gave out a small laugh.</p><p>"Oh, shut up Harry..." I said. Not seeing my mistake, Harry smiled in victory. </p><p>"What are we starting to call each other by our first names now?" </p><p> </p><p>All characters, original plot, places are made by J.K.Rowling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger &amp; Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ron Weasley &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>♔♕The Miss Sneaky Boots♕♔ (Hαɾɾყ Pσƚƚҽɾ x Rҽαԃҽɾ ) (Year 3-5)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Remember that time, when I punched you in the face?"</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>"...Yeah?"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>"It was fucking awesome."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A simple story for two teenagers who are trying to hate each other.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>
  <b>Hello!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Welcome to my very first story!! First of all, I hope everybody is going to understand that I'm human and that I will need time to update.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If anybody needs to know I will update AT LEAST once every 1-2 weeks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please understand:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I will make mistakes, and when the book is completed I will edit it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♔~ ϟ 9¾ϟ ~♔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Credits:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♔~ ϟ 9¾ϟ ~♔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>!WARNING!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER, PLACE, PLOT (ORIGINAL STORY) IS CREATED BY J.K ROWLING!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♔~ ϟ 9¾ϟ ~♔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Below are some things that some of you may never hear of if you are not familiar with this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♔~ ϟ 9¾ϟ ~♔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Y/n) - Your name</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(E/c) - Eyes colour/</b>
  <b>color</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(F/c) - Favourite color/colour</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(S/c) - Second (favourite) colour/color</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(H/c) - Hair colour/color</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♔~ ϟ 9¾ϟ ~♔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of my favourite quote I chose for this book :</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>-Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ♛Year Three♛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter one : One brother and a half </b>
</p><p>♛♕<b>9¾</b>♕♛</p><p>
  <b>(Y/n)'s Pov.</b>
</p><p>I sighed, looking at the express, before me. My very first day in Hogwarts. Feeling someone tapped my shoulder I looked up the source. It was my twin brother Draco looking at me and smiling.</p><p>"Well, what can I say?"</p><p>"That I will get used to this express?" Draco gave out a chuckle. He turned me around and gave me a hug.</p><p>"Wow, someone got soft."</p><p>"Oh, shut up...Don't you dare tell that anyone, but my little sister is going to Hogwarts with me." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him. Yeah, Draco was an asshole to literally everyone, but if it got to me, he would be really soft.</p><p>The train gave out a warning of leaving, making me and Draco picking up our suitcase and walking through the entrance. Getting to one of the empty seats, me and Draco settled down. Looking out of the window I saw people entering and smiling at each other. I yawned as the train started to move.</p><p>"So, how's at Hogwarts?" I asked. Draco looked at me annoyed.</p><p>"You know how many times I told you about the school. It is boring." Draco said and I smiled at his expression.</p><p>"I don't believe you. You get bored with everything." I saw Draco growl, rolling his eyes and laughing.</p><p>"Well, it is boring, believe me, or not. But mostly is it because of that Weasley, Granger and especial because of that Pottah. " Draco's face immediately went to hatred. I understand that he hates The Potter boy, Weasley and The Granger brains, but please he needs to stop with that.</p><p>"Just stop." He looked at me confused.</p><p>"Just because you hate them, that doesn't mean I need to hear you complaining. Dude, my summer was destroyed by that. Potter that, Granger there, Weasley here... Just please take some time to breathe." I said. Draco gave me a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. That's a good idea." He said. I raised my eyebrow, smirking at him.</p><p>"That's a <em>good </em>idea? That's a <em>brilliant </em>idea!'' I said, giving out a laugh. Draco smiled, standing up.</p><p>" Gets some sleep. You will need it." He said, opening the door and closing them slowly.</p><p>I took a deep breath. Lying my head on the window I looked out of it, seeing that slowly the dark is taking the bright day. Closing my eyes, I moaned and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My family is strange, but it's a place I call home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco he isn't actually that bad of a person. You just need to get to know him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mother, Narcissa is a very complicated woman, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but when it comes to her family, she won't stop at nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, my father... He is a strange part of the family... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always liked Draco more... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was for him a lot more unnoticeable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always said that he doesn't like my sensibility to things, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but my mother is always there to protect me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I decided to change my dream road into something else. I started to think about what will happen at Hogwarts today. I was about to do <em>that </em>if I didn't head loud whistling.</p><p>♛♕<b>9¾</b>♕♛</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ♕Year Three♕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter two: </b>
  <b>A Hat that brought (Y/n) a disaster...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9</b>
  <b>¾♕♛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry's pov.</b>
</p><p>Finding my way back to the seat I tried to make my eyes adjust to the darkness that spread around the train.</p><p>"Do you think the train broke down?" Hermione asked her face filled with fear. Ron looked even paler, watching and watching out of the window.</p><p>"I-I-I think someone just got onto the train." Said Ron, face unrecognizable because of the darkness.</p><p>In a moment the door of our cabinet open and someone falls over my foot.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Does anyone know what's happening? '' Neville asked. I smiled to myself.</p><p>"Hello, Neville." Grabbing him by the collar I help him stand up and setting him next to me. He smiled at me.</p><p>"I'm going to see what's going on." Hermione stood up and walked to the door opening them. Well, that didn't take long. A moment later we heard two loud screams and some hits.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Ginny?"</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm looking got Ron..."</p><p>"Come here, sit..."</p><p>"Not here!! I'm here!!" I squeak loudly, scaring Ginny.</p><p>"Awa!"</p><p>"Silence!!'' We all looked at the Professor. A moment later Professor's face light up by the flames he hold in his hands. He looked at all of us, stepping forward.</p><p>" I'm going to talk to the driver. You all stay here." But it was too late. The doors slide open showing a mysterious and tall figure in a dark coat. It's hand was all grey and it looked like it was underwater for a little bit too long. But I saw it only for a second. In the next moment, it was replaced by a face cover with a hoodie. It looks around the cabinet and the stopped at me.</p><p>I don't know what happened, but the only thing I could feel was deadly cold and my eyes rolled back into my head. The last thing I heard was a scream and I fell unconscious.</p><p><b>♛</b>♕<b>9¾</b>♕<b>♛</b></p><p>"Harry, Harry!!!" I slowly opened my eyes after the soft smack my cheeks got. In front of me, I saw everybody looking at me steering at me. I slowly stood up, Hermione and Ron helping me to my seat.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ron asked his pale face looking at me. I nodded my head.</p><p>"Yeah... But... What was that... Thing?... And who was screaming?''</p><p>" Nobody Harry, nobody was screaming..." Ron said. I looked around the place. I felt uncomfortable as I saw Ginny and Neville staring at me.</p><p>"That was a Dementor from Azkaban." Said Professor Lupin, breaking the chocolate bare making all of us jump in our seats. He gave each of us a piece of chocolate.</p><p>"Eat, it will make you all feel better. Excuse me, but I will go and talk to the driver. I will be back soon." When Professor disappeared and closed the door behind, all of us began our debate.</p><p>"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over and over for any scars or problems.</p><p>"That thing... Dementor... It stood there at the door and he looked at all of us... Well, I don't really know... And then you just fell off your seat and start shaking... It was terrible..." Ron said.</p><p>"And then Professor stood in front of the Dementor and said that '<em>Sirius Black isn't here' </em>and when it didn't go away, he muttered something and a light spread through his wand, scaring away the Dementor." Hermione continued. I felt weird, just by hearing this story again. I felt like it was happening again and again.</p><p>"It was horrible... Did you guys felt how cold it become..." Neville asked with a quiet and shivering voice.</p><p>"I felt like I wouldn't be cheerful again..." Ron said. Ginny softly stayed in her spot, shaking. The silence continued until Professor Lupin didn't enter the room. He gave each of us a smile as he walked back to his spot.</p><p>"You know I didn't poison it... The chocolate... It's better if you eat it." Professor said. I took the bite of the chocolate in my hand that slowly started to melt. I immediately felt better.</p><p>The ride to Hogwarts wasn't long. Soon we all took out bags and head out of the train. It was in the middle of the night, but you could still see the water frozen.</p><p>"Firs' years this way!" Me, Hemione and Ron immediately looked at the source. There was Hagrid who like each year took the first years on the tripe over the lake. We all waved at him, which he gladly returned.</p><p>Soon a carriage arrived, which I assumed was pulled by invisible horses because when we entered the carriage it started to move left and right. Through the whole ride, Hermione and Ron watched me, taking care that I don't fell unconscious once again.</p><p>As the carriage drive past the iron gates, I saw the Dementors once again. I gulped remembering the moment I meet one on the train. The Carriage soon came to a stop as all three of us exit it.</p><p>Existing it I took a deep breath and opening my eyes. I was meet with Hogwarts. A place I like to call <em>home. </em>Hermione and Ron smiled at me as all of us walked inside of it, but not without meeting Malfoy again. He passed us, pushing all of us a little bit back, but this time he wasn't only with his two friends. He was with a girl. I only saw her for a moment, remembering that she has long hair in the colour (h/c). The four of them soon dispersed inside the building.</p><p>I looked at Hermione and Ron, who as I saw had the same question in their head.</p><p>Entering the building, we headed to the crowd that was walking to the Great Hall... Well, we actually wanted if Professor McGonagall didn't call me and Hermione.</p><p>"Potter!! Granger!!! Come here for a moment!!" The head of Gryffindor house and Professor of Transfiguration.</p><p>"There's no need to look so worried -- I just want a word in my office," she told us. She looked at Ron.</p><p>"Move along there, Weasley. " Ron awkwardly looked the other way and walk away. I and Hermione were led to her small office.</p><p>" Professor Lupin sent an owl saying that you were taken ill on the train, Potter." But before I could answer Madam Pomfrey rushed inside. She quickly ran to me and starting to look at me.</p><p>"I'm fine!" I said in defence. She looked at me, her face the same as always.</p><p>"Oh, it's you... What happened this time? Fall of the train?" Said Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>"It was a Dementor, Poppy..." Said Professor, scaring Madam. She looked disappointed and started pushing my hair back feeling my forehead.</p><p>"Setting Dementors around school... He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate --"</p><p>"I'm not delicate!" I said standing up. Madam Pomfrey took my arm and pulled me back to my seat.</p><p>"Of course, you're not."</p><p>"What does he need? Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?" Said Professor. I became furious as I quickly jumped back up again.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Just imagining what rumours Malfoy could spread around the school about me made me sick.</p><p>"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least."</p><p>"I've already had some. Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us. " I said. She looked at me surprised.</p><p>"Did he, now? So, we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?" She said, packing her stuff back. Professor McGonagall looked at me with a worrying look. I gave her a nod as she smiled.</p><p>"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together." I nodded as I exit the office and got back inside the corridor.</p><p>What surprised me that there was somebody already waiting outside. It was the same girl as before. She was looking at the pictures at the walls. Her face then turned around, hearing somebody exiting, which of course was me. I gave her a soft hi and she only quickly smiled and turned around.</p><p>I needed to wait for a few minutes; then Hermione emerged out looking extremely happy about something. Professor McGonagall followed Hermione, but when she saw the girl she stops.</p><p>"Oh. I almost forgot. Potter, Granger, head back to the Great Hall I am needed here for some more time. " she said as she smiled at the girl. She nodded her head and followed Professor inside. I and Hermione looked at each other.</p><p>"Wasn't she with Malfoy before?" Hermione asked. I nodded my head.</p><p>"Who is she?" I asked. Hermione looked at me confused.</p><p>"No idea... Come on we will miss the sorting." She said as both of us ran back to the Great Hall.</p><p>Entering the Great Hall, we saw plenty more students on our Gryffindor table. Hermione sigh in disappointment.</p><p>"We missed the sorting." She said. We found two free spaces next to Ron. He looked quite excited about something.</p><p>"Guys, guys I need to tell you something." He said. He was about to continue if he wasn't cut off by Malfoy. Turning my head behind I saw him.</p><p>"Potter, Potter!!! Is Longbottom telling the truth, you actually fainted." He said, grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"I mean you <em>actually </em>fainted?!" He said. I starting hear a laugh in his voice.</p><p>"Shove off, Malfoy!!" Ron said grabbing my arm and turning me around. Hermione gave Malfoy a roll with her eyes. I decided to turn my attention back to Ron's news. I saw Professor Flitwick carrying the three legs stool and the ancient hat back to its room.</p><p>"What did you want to say?" But before he could say the doors flew open. Professor McGonagall came inside followed by the same girl. All of us looked at her, not taking eyes off her.</p><p>"We have one more student to be sort Professor Flitwick." The tiny wizard stopped and angrily turned around. He muttered something under his breath before setting down the stool.</p><p>The girl smiled at him and sat down on it. Now she had a good view of the hall. The hat was put on her head. The hat shook and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Interesting... Interesting!!!" He said loudly quieting everybody.</p><p>"Miss (Y/n) Malfoy... Another Malfoy of your kind." My jaw dropped when I heard... She's a <em>Malfoy</em>?! I heard Draco grinned marvellously as he proudly explained to the Slytherins about his sister.</p><p>"Well, that's very interesting... You are smart... You are kind, of course to the people you want to be." She smiled.</p><p>"But you are even brave and extremely ambitious and cunning.... I see, I see.... Well then better be... <b><em>Gryffindor!!!</em></b></p><p>"<b> What?!</b>" I hear her yelled.</p><p>" <b>WhAt?!</b>" I yelled.</p><p>"<b>WHAT!!!???</b>" I hear Malfoy scream.</p><p><b>♛</b>♕<b>9¾</b>♕<b>♛</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ♛Year Three♛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Three: </b>
  <b>I bloody hate you, Potter!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Y/n)'s Pov.</b>
</p><p>No matter if it happened yesterday, I cannot believe that I was sorted into my family enemy house. <em>Gryffindor</em>... Even the name sounds awful.</p><p>Anyway, after the Great Hall incident, Draco came running to me and he told me that he wrote to father about my <em>accident. </em>He is 100% sure that I will be sorted back into Slytherin.</p><p>Well, that would need to wait. Right now, I'm having breakfast alone at the Gryffindor table. Draco is always keeping an eye on me. He doesn't want to sit next to me because he doesn't want to destroy his view. I understand him.</p><p>Reading one of my favourite books and eating alone, two people decide to sit opposite of me. Looking up I saw one black skin boy who was smiling at me and what I assumed was his best friend.</p><p>''What do you two want?''</p><p>"We want to be friends, well at least me, for Seamus I really don't know. I'm Dean Thomas by the way." He said showing me his hand. I looked at him.</p><p>"Why? Do you know who I am? " I said. He nodded his head.</p><p>"(Y/n) Malfoy. I saw that you are quite alone." He said.</p><p>"Thank you for your offer, but I'm rather a loner. " I grabbed my bag. Smiling at them I headed out of the Great Hall. As I turned around the corner heading to my next class, three people passed me. A bushy brown hair girl, a redhead boy and a boy with a scar, round glasses and live emerald green eyes.</p><p>Passing them I walk up the stairs. After some staircases, I looked up. <em>Who the hell, thought that having a classroom in the attic was a good idea?</em></p><p>
  <b>♛♕</b>
  <b>9</b>
  <b>¾</b>
  <b>♕♛</b>
</p><p>At the very end, I came to the attic classroom. I wasn't the only one there. Entering it, it didn't actually look like a classroom. It was more of an old tea shop mixed with spider webs and attic structure.</p><p>Settling myself at one of the empty circled table I opened my books. Slowly by slowly, every single one Gryffindors came inside. The last three to enter the classroom were the all famous Golden Trio. The three of them sat two tables away from me. And just when I was about to be alone, like always Dean and Seamus decided to sit next to me. I looked at them.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"There was no table free anymore.". Dean said. I pointed behind me, where there was a dark corner with no light and if you listen closely you even heard bone cracking.</p><p>" Let's just say we didn't saw it." Said Seamus who looked frightened by the bone-cracking table. I rolled my eyes, softly smiling.</p><p>"All right, but that's just for this class." Both of them nodded happy with what they achieved. Then we heard a voice coming from the shadowy part of the room.</p><p>"Welcome... I saw all of you in my crystal ball and finally, I see you all standing in front of me." From the shadows a lady with glasses that made her eyes look eighth times the size of mine, she looked very thin and she was carrying a scarf spread with so much glitter that it made her look like a lightbulb when she stepped into the light.</p><p>"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may have not seen me before, because I was looking at our school through my Inner Eye." Nobody said anything to her strange and extraordinary procurement. She continued her talk about her class when Seamus whispered to me and Dean.</p><p>"Is she okay?" I keep looking at her.</p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p>"It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," I looked up at her. She stood next to Neville who looked at her with a nervous face.</p><p>"Is your grandmother well?"</p><p>"I think so." He said. She looked at him nervously. Neville gulped.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear. We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she quickly shot her head at Parvati Patil.</p><p>"My dear, beware a red-haired man."</p><p>"In the second term. We shall progress to the crystal ball -- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever. " There was a pregnant and a tense silence followed by her, hmmm... Not so happy announcement.</p><p>"Yep, she definitely isn't okay." Said Dean. The three of us gave out a quiet laugh. <em>Well maybe being a Gryffindor isn't that bad.</em></p><p>
  <b>♛♕</b>
  <b>9</b>
  <b>¾</b>
  <b>♕♛</b>
</p><p>"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing." Me, Dean and Seamus decided to create a pair made of three people. Getting our cups filled, we drank the tea as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Is it just me or does this tea taste gross." Dean said, making a very disturbing taste.</p><p>"No. It's just normal tea." I said taking another sip and finishing my tea. I waited for the two of them to finish they not so delicious tea. I gave my cup to Seamus, who gave his to Dean and I was left with his.</p><p>"So, let's taste our Inner Eye. I can see your future... No never mind that's just grows black stuff..." I said closing one eye and trying to look at it closer.</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin!!" Looking up I saw Professor Trelawney next to the Trio's table taking a look at Potter's cup.</p><p>"The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy. " She said her eyes stuck to Potter. He tried and tried to disappear under the table.</p><p>"Potter, once again in the eye of the public." I said quietly. Dean looked at me, having a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Why do you hate him?" He asked. I looked at him.</p><p>"I don't I just... Don't you hate when he gets all this crowd around him, being something special... I know he defeted the Dark Lord, but just why?" I asked. Dean nodded.</p><p>"I understand, but believe me he isn't that bad of a person." I nodded. I took my cup away from Seamus (who went to look at the event) I looked at it. I didn't hear anything happening, not until someone bumped into the table I was sitting there.</p><p>Looking from my cup it was Professor alone looking at me with widened eyes.</p><p>"Dear, oh, dear... Show me your cup." Confused at her acting, I slowly gave her my cup, which she took away fast and put her face inside of it.</p><p>"Oh dear, oh dear... That's not a Grim, but it's something deadly... I see... I see a skull... Oh, my darling girl... Beware danger is in your path... Great, great danger and lying... Somebody is lying to you...." I looked at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry... Lying? Who? What?" She looked at me once again.</p><p>" You are in great danger... Not as mister Potter who will cross Death this year..." In the corner of my eye, I saw Potter and his group staring at me.</p><p>"But you have a great danger in your path..." she looked in my eyes as if she wanted to find something.</p><p>"Oh, but you will find a boy... A kind and brave one..." Everybody strayed silence, watching as Professor Trelawney told her story to me.</p><p>
  <b>♛♕</b>
  <b>9</b>
  <b>¾</b>
  <b>♕♛</b>
</p><p>Slowly all of us exit the classroom. Neither of us let out a sound. Our path led us to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. Dean and Seamus told me that they always sat together and that they hope that I understand. I decided to take a seat at the back.</p><p>Professor started her lesson. Listening clearly, I didn't saw somebody sitting down next to me. Looking to my left I saw circled glasses and live green emerald eyes looking at me.</p><p>"If you want, I can take another seat."</p><p>"No, it's fine, just---"</p><p>"Don't bring Death?" He said smiling a little. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I just didn't think that you would sit with you enemy's sister. " Potter nodded his head.</p><p>"You have right. I really don't know why I did it." Potter was cut by Professor McGonagall's confused question.</p><p>"May you all explain why you are all so grumpy? What's got into all of you today?" All of the students turned their heads at me and Potter, most of them staring at Potter about his faith. Hermione's voice rang through the classroom.</p><p>"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and --"</p><p>"Ah, of course. There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" She asked. All of us stare at her. Potter slowly raised his hand.</p><p>"Me..."</p><p>"I see... Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -- Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..." She said looking back at Potter then at me. She smiled quickly.</p><p>"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you don't need to hand it in. " I heard Hermione laugh and Potter seemed a little bit better. But looking around the classroom, plenty of them just watched Potter, still not convinced.</p><p>
  <b>♛♕</b>
  <b>9</b>
  <b>¾</b>
  <b>♕♛</b>
</p><p>"I heard you had a very strange destiny telling." Looking behind me I saw my twin brother. He smiled at me and walked to my side.</p><p>"Yeah, it was a stupid Destiny telling." I said, walking down the path that lead to the forest. My next class was Care for Magical Creatures with the new teacher who gave us books who bite.</p><p>We settled down at a nice spot. Draco was with his two friends who were talking and at that time watching the three Gryffindors. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it -- make sure yeh can see -- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books --" Draco growl, his cold and drawling voice echoing.</p><p>"How? How do we open our books?" Hagrid smiled. Every single one of us looked at Hagrid then at our monster like books.</p><p>"Hasn' -- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" All of us shook out heads.</p><p>"As if, that giant and his great ideas..." Draco said quietly.</p><p>"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em... Look --" he grabbed Granger's copy, ripping off the belt and stroke it's back. The book immediately fell open and lay quiet. Draco grinned loudly.</p><p>"Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" He said. Hagrid's face became red. I looked at Draco.</p><p>"I -- I thought they were funny..."</p><p>"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" Draco said as all of the other Slytherins became to laugh.</p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy." My head looked at the messy black-haired boy. Hagrid decided to continue even though he felt bad.</p><p>"Righ' then, so -- so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So, I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... " He walked away into the forest and soon he was out of the sight Draco loudly laughed.</p><p>"God, this place is going to the dogs!!! That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him --"</p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy, " Potter repeated as he stood up and walk to my brother. Draco laughed.</p><p>"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you --" Hearing loud noise coming from the first we all turned our heads. From the forest came running a dozen of horse and eagle-like creatures. Hagrid leads the creatures to the fence we're we all stood. I walked forward to the front of the class, looking at the animals.</p><p>"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" I need to say he was right. No matter that they were hybrids and extremely tall and looked very dangerous they had something in them making them look beautiful.</p><p>"So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer... " I decided to step closer. In the corner of my eye, I saw the trio taking a look. Granger and Weasley stopped behind me as Potter stopped at my left.</p><p>"Your brother is a jerk." My head turned so quickly I felt a muscle in my neck move. I know Draco is a jerk, but only I'm allowed to say that.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"That your brother's a jerk. I hope you saw that today."</p><p>"First of all, nobody can say that my brother is a jerk only I can and second of all I thought you were quite okay a moment ago, but I figured that you are just one big jerk. " Potter looked at me.</p><p>"Jerk? Me?"</p><p>"Look Draco isn't the nicest person I understand, but just don't talk like that about my family in front of me." Potter's face looked forward, his eyes following Hagrid's class. I heard Hagrid say something as all of the others walked back. Looking behind myself all of them seem... Scared? Potter then looked at me, smirking.</p><p>"Fine if you think that I'm a jerk let it be. We would go first!!!" He yelled. I looked at him then at Hagrid and slowly I figured what he was doing.</p><p>"No, no, no. I'm not doing that!" Potter grabbed my hand.</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>"I bloody hate you, Potter!!!" I said in a quiet yell.</p><p>"Oh, believe me, you will thank me someday."</p><p>"Excellent two of you. Let's see how good you get with Buckbeak." Hagrid said. I could feel Draco's worried and confused eyes at my back.</p><p>"Easy now, you two. Yeh've need eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much... " My eyes immediately began to water, but I didn't shut them. Buckbeak looked at both of us with his fierce orange eyes.</p><p>"Tha's it... Tha's it, You two... now, bow. " I actually wasn't quite ready exposing the back of my neck to the creature and so was Potter, but we did what we were told. We unbowed, but the Hippogriff was still staring at us. And it didn't move. Hagrid became worried.</p><p>"Ah. Right-back away, now, Harry, easy does it --" but then to my surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent and create an unmistakable bow.</p><p>"Well done, you two! Right -- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" We slowly approached him. The Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily and let me pat his beak. I let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"I told you will enjoy it."</p><p>"No... You told I would thank you, but look at that. I still didn't." I said making myself smirk this time. Hagrid then clapped his hands.</p><p>"Righ' then. I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"</p><p>"Excuse me what?" I asked looking confused at Hagrid. He smiled.</p><p>"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint... an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..." Before Potter could say anything I quickly asked.</p><p>"Well, maybe it's for the best that I wait here and Potter goes first. After all, you may not know what the Hippogriff would do if there are two people on him and not only one." Hagrid looked at me, thinking. Nodding his head, he said.</p><p>"Very well. Harry yeh go first." I looked at Potter. It was my time to smirk first. He rolled his eyes and crawl onto the gigantic horse bird.</p><p>"Well, thank you Hagrid for this, but I think I will head back to my classma---"</p><p>"There is enough room for both of us." Slowly turning my head to Potter, who was right now sitting on the Hippogriff and smirking down at me.</p><p>"Well, then let's get you on." I slowly dragged myself onto the Hippogriffs back, sitting behind Potter.</p><p>"(Y/n) just don' pull any of his feathers out, try holding onto Harry." I rolled my eyes cursing under my breath.</p><p>"Yeah right like that I will do tha-- AHHH!!!!" I yelled. My arms quickly wrapped around the warm body in front of me, burying my face into his back.</p><p>"Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall..." I said under my breath my eyes closed. I thought it would be like riding a broomstick, but I was horribly wrong. Soon I felt the wind in my hair and someone grabbing my hands. I gripped the person's body thinner trying not to fell.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know that you would be stuck to me like this. You need to give me a warning next time." My eyes quickly opened as I remembered who was in front of me. I slowly let my arms unwrapped his body, my alone getting warmer and warmer. Slowly I started to see the beauty around me. I smiled softly opening my arms.</p><p>"Isn't it gorgeous?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's not that bad."</p><p>Soon I and Potter landed. Potter helped me down, but of course, I didn't need it.</p><p>"Well, maybe you were right. Thanks." I said. Potter smiled at me.</p><p>"Okay, who else wants a go?" Hagrid said.</p><p>"This is very easy. I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it. . . I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no........</em>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ♕Year Three♕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: The Boggart in the Wardrobe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'What do you think your Boggart would be?'</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3rd. Person Pov.</b>
</p><p>"That little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" The red-haired boy said, shooting daggers at Malfoy's back. Harry looked up his eyes concentrated on Malfoy's crying over the scar. Malfoy decided to do the most stupid thing and he got a scar on his arm, still whimpering over it.</p><p>"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Black-haired boy said looking at his two friends.</p><p>"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..." Hermione said her eyes concentrated on Harry and Ron.</p><p>"Ahh, (Y/n) ... Good, it doesn't even hurt..." Well, there was one person that really didn't care about Malfoy's hand problem was his sister. (Y/n). She knew he was making everything up. Smiling at him, her and Dean decided to sit not so far away from the trio.</p><p>"... Are you serious?" She asked her face looking up at Dean, who like her was shocked and worried at the same time.</p><p>"I'm not... Seamus said it. No, he actually screamed at me... So yeah I'm definitely sure." He said. (Y/n) took a deep breath.</p><p>"But still Achintee? Do you know how close that is? Black could be anywhere by now!!" Half of the Great Hall looked at her.</p><p>"What did you say?" Dean and (Y/n) looked at the trio, well mostly at Harry who looked shocked more than everybody else.</p><p>"About Black? They said he was seen in Achintee." Harry gulped. Achintee is quite too close.</p><p>"Hey, Potter are you okay? You seem pale." Malfoy said, her (E/c) eyes looking at him. Harry nodded, but both Hermione and Ron knew that was a lie.</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>Malfoy didn't reappear until late Thursday when the two houses had Potions together. You could hear (Y/n) not being so satisfied with her brother's choices. In fact, if it wasn't for her, he would still be lying looking death in the Hospital bed.</p><p>"How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?" Said Pansy Parkinson whose face looked worried and scared. As Malfoy was about to say how badly it hurt, (Y/n) gave out a loud couch, making Draco jump in his spot. In the corner of her eye, she saw him gulped.</p><p>"No, not anymore." He said. Even if Draco was her brother and everything, she hated him making things up. Soon Professor Snape stood up.</p><p>"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly. Harry looked up at Snape with annoyance. He understands he was the head of Slytherin House and generally favoured his own students above all others, but sometimes he just wished he could raise his voice over his own.</p><p>Draco smirk, lifting his cauldron he walked to Harry and Ron pitting it right next to them.</p><p>"Sir, sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm..." Snape stopped what he was doing answering without looking up.</p><p>"Weasley cut up Malfoy's roots for him." Ron stopped. His face went pale then fire-breathing red. Someone cleared their throat making Malfoy jump a bit. Harry growled, clenching his fists, turning his knuckles white. Ron looked at Malfoy.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with your arm." He hissed almost jumping in his hair. Malfoy smirked.</p><p>"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape -- cut up these roots." Ron's eyes were filled with hot boiling anger. He seized the knife as he began to chop Malfoy's roots in different sizes. Malfoy rolled his eyes and growled.</p><p>"Professor!!! Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir. " Snape stood up approaching their table. He looked down at the roots with his hooked nose and unpleasant smile shining from beneath his long and greasy black hair.</p><p>"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley. " Ron looked at him.</p><p>"But, sir --!" There was no use. Ron needed to cut his roots into extremely equal pieces under the watchful eye of Severus Snape. With a broken heart, Ron took his roots and slowly pass them to Malfoy - a deadly look watching Malfoy's every move. Malfoy grinds this time looking at Harry, who like Ron wasn't most pleased with Malfoy at their table.</p><p>"Sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned." Snape turned around taking a look at Malfoy, his head then slowly turned to Harry who knew what was following.</p><p>"I will do it!" She walked forward taking the shrivelfig from Malfoy. He gulped looking at his sister. Snape followed (Y/n) until she settled herself in the middle of Ron and Harry.</p><p>"Very well... Then let it be." Snape dramatically turned making the dust fly up in the air. Draco gave his sister a look, showing that he didn't understand the sudden action of his sister. (Y/n) slowly started to peel the shrivelfig. Harry slowly started to mix his own potion. Leaning his head to his left, (Y/n) spoke.</p><p>"That doesn't mean we are friends or anything, just I don't like my brother's actions." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Did you heard that Black was spotted?" Malfoy said. The three nodded at Draco. He looked from his cauldron smirking at Harry.</p><p>"And what about you Potter? I heard that you wanted to search for Black? I would understand, revenge and all." Harry's head turned to Draco. He was about to say something if Snape didn't end the class, well not without Snape maltreating poor Neville yet again.</p><p>"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron. Ron looked at him.</p><p>"He's making it up... He's trying to make you do something stupid... " He said.</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>The next class was Professor's Lupin Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson. (Y/n) sat down at the front. DADA was her favourite class, but her brother always told that there wasn't any good teacher teaching them. Soon in the corner of her eye she saw a person sit next to her. Looking up there was no other person that Harry Potter himself. He sat down next to her. (Y/n) gave out a deep sigh.</p><p>Soon Professor Lupin came into the classroom, looking healthier than the time Harry saw him on the train. Putting down his small suitcase he turned around looking around the class. His eyes stopped for a moment when he saw Harry.</p><p>"Good afternoon everyone! Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands. " A curious look came from everyone. Exchanging the looks the students put their books away. Harry remembered that the time they used ONLY wands was when last year's teacher brought some Cornish pixies and set them free. Sadly, it didn't go as planned.</p><p>"Right then. If you'd follow me. " He said. Everybody followed him with a puzzle yet interest. Turning around the corner the first thing they saw was the ghost that brought the most trouble. Peeves the Poltergeist. He was chewing gum and was making sure that they were settled in the keylocks. He didn't saw the professor, not until he was right in front of him.</p><p>Professor Lupin was smiled when he saw Peeves and how he was acting. Peeves on the other hand didn't respect Lupin as much as he did others.</p><p>"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves... Mr Filch won't be able to get to his brooms. " The ghost didn't pay any attention to Lupin's words, heck yeah he didn't even listen to him. Lupin then slowly took out his wand, smiling at the class and saying an easy yet funny spell.</p><p>"Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. In a matter of seconds, the chewing gums went straight down Peeves's left nostril; he zoomed away, cursing loudly at Professor. All of the students looked at the Professor in amazement.</p><p>"Cool, sir!" said (Y/n), her eyes shining with amazement. Professor looked at her.</p><p>"Thank you, (Y/n)," said Professor putting his wand away. Giving (Y/n) a warm smile, he stopped for a moment before continuing the way to his class.</p><p>"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back letting the students past him. Harry looked at the classroom. The classroom contained neither chairs or tables, except for one person - Professor Snape who was sitting in an armchair looking around the classroom as it started to fill with students. Lupin came inside closing the door.</p><p>"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this. " He said as he stormed to the other side of the room. Stopping at them he dramatically turned around gazing around the students.</p><p>"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Harry looked at Snape. He saw Neville's face going red as Weasley's hair. He didn't like the way he was talking about Neville, let alone going it in front of other teachers.</p><p>Professor raised an eyebrow looking at Neville.</p><p>"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably. " Neville's face went even redder. Snape made a small curved smile, but he left before it even started.</p><p>"Now, then..." Said Professor Lupin as he walked to the end of the class where there was nothing than a wardrobe. The wardrobe gave a violent shake as Professor smiled.</p><p>"Nothing to worry about. There's a Boggart in there. " Most people felt a shiver go down their spine. They all stepped back, scared. Professor smiled calling his hands.</p><p>"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces -- Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks -- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. "He said trying not to laugh at the memory. Harry was looking at the Professor when he felt a slight push. Looking behind him, he saw the (H/c) girl move past the students to sit down in the corner of the class.</p><p>"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"</p><p>"It's a shape-shifter." Harry felt his heart jump, looking to his right he saw Hermione. Turning to the other side Ron was shocked as much as Harry.</p><p>"When did she get here?" Ron asked looking confused. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most. "</p><p>"Couldn't have put it better myself," Hermione glowed from Professor compliment.</p><p>"So, the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears..."</p><p>"This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" He said smiling down at the black-haired boy. Harry struggled for a bit before he answered.</p><p>"Err -- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Lupin smiled his face lighting up.</p><p>"Precisely. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake -- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening..."</p><p>"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires a force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!" All of the class spoke together, (Y/n) still quiet at the back, not recognized by Lupin.</p><p>"Good. Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again and Neville didn't want to move. Lupin walked to him.</p><p>"Right, Neville... First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's face went red as he moved his lips, not a sound coming out. Professor Lupin looked at him his eyebrows wiggling in the air, smiling.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Neville's face went even redder.</p><p>"Professor Snape..." Nearly everybody laughed, Harry alone enjoying the moment. Professor Lupin nodded his head.</p><p>"Snape then... I heard you lived with your grandmother..." The chubby boy's eyes widened.</p><p>"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her even..." Lupin smiled.</p><p>"No, no, you misunderstand me... I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked at the Professor oddly, answering his question.</p><p>"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf. Oh, and a big red handbag! " Lupin smiled almost laughing. He could imagine what was coming.</p><p>"Right, Neville... Can you imagine these clothes very clearly?" Neville nodded.</p><p>"When the Boggart is going to be released, he will take the form of Professor Snape and I want you to imagine him in the same clothes. And then say -- Riddikulus. -- and he will be turned. Everything Clear?" Neville nodded.</p><p>"Before we begin, I want all of you to think of your worst fear and how you will handle it." Harry thought for a moment and thinking about his worst fear. Voldemort? At his greatest power? Then he remembered the train and the spooky-looking figure... Dementor... Yes...</p><p>Harry shivered the looked around the classroom. Hearing Ron muttering something to himself he immediately knew about what. Spiders. Harry's eyes travelled around the classroom. Looking behind him he saw (Y/n) still at the back, but this time taking with Dean.</p><p>"All right then, everyone ready?" said Professor, half of the nodded, Harry not quite sure.</p><p>"Neville, we're going to back away... Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot --" Everybody walked away closer to the wall, leaving Neville pale and frightened. Lupin patted his shoulder as he walked to the wardrobe ready to open it. Neville took a deep breath pulling up his sleeves and with a shaking hand, his wand was ready. Lupin gave Neville a nod.</p><p>"One -- two -- three -- now!" On three the doors of the wardrobe opened and Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes stuck to Neville. Neville backed away. Snape looked at him the same way he looked at him every single time in his class.</p><p>"R -- r -- riddikulus! " squeaked Neville. There was a loud noise. Snape stumbled; his clothes changed into Neville's grandmother's one's.</p><p>There was a roar of laughter, even (Y/n) could help giving out a soft quiet laugh.</p><p>"Parvati! Forward!" Said Professor as she walked forward.</p><p>Crack! Changed into a mummy.</p><p>Crack! It changed into a Banshee.</p><p>Crack! It changes into a rat -- no an eyeball -- no a mouse. Lupin laughed with excitement.</p><p>"It's confused! We're getting there! Dean!" He forward leaving (Y/n) behind. It changed into a cut hand.</p><p>"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. There was a snap and it became a mousetrap.</p><p>"Excellent! Ron, you next!" It changes into a spider.</p><p>Quite a people screamed as they saw a six feet tall spider covered in hair and ready to snap at the nearest student (which of course was Ron).</p><p>"Riddikulus!" He bellowed as the spider's legs disappeared ready, rolling over and over. Lavender screamed as it came in front of her, making Harry visible for the Boggart. Raising his wand, he was ready to --</p><p>"Here!" He saw a person run in front of him suddenly the spider turning in a full moon. Lupin who almost lazily yelled "Riddikulus".</p><p>"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Said, professor. As before the boggart turned into Snape and with a help of "Riddikulus" it busted into thousands of tiny wisps and smoke.</p><p>"Excellent! Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart -- ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry. " Harry looked at Professor.</p><p>"But I didn't do anything."</p><p>"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry... Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. " Everybody headed out of the classroom, well not everybody.</p><p>"Can Miss Malfoy stay here for a moment. I need to talk to her." Everybody looked at the (H/c) haired girl. Dean and Seamus gave her a warm smile as they headed out of the class. The last thing Harry saw was (Y/n) closing the door ready to have a conversation with Professor Lupin, who he didn't know about what...</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ♛Year Three♛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter </b>
  <b>Five: Four-legged friend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Y/n)'s Pov.</b>
</p><p>"Yes Professor?" I said slowly closing the door. Professor Lupin turned around his face lightened by a small smile.</p><p>"Ah, (Y/n) right? (Y/n)..."</p><p>"Malfoy." I said. He needed some time before he gave a nod to my sentence.</p><p>"Malfoy... Aren't they all suppose to be Slytherin?" My eyebrows stuck together.</p><p>"Is that supposed to mean something? Or am I not seeing the full picture?" Professor gave out a small chuckle.</p><p>"No, I didn't mean like that, just curious..."</p><p>"Curiosity killed the cat, they say." I crossed my arms not understand Professor.</p><p>"You seemed absent for my first hour? Is there a reason behind it?" He said walking to his suitcase opening it.</p><p>"I just didn't like today's lecture that's all." I mumbled, staring at Professor. He turned around.</p><p>"I think I saw that... But is there a reason why you didn't like it?" Looking at Professor I sighed.</p><p>"I just don't want the whole school to see my boggart, my worst fear." Lupin nodded his head.</p><p>"Would you like me to help you with it?" He said, looking at me. I looked at Professor.</p><p>"It's my job and a Boggart will be even a part of your exam." I thought for a moment my head looking down.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Well let's say the next term. I still need some time to organize my things. You can go now...Malfoy, right?" He said as he turned around walking to his desk illuminated by the sunlight. I nodded my head, slowly opening the door and closing it behind my back.</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"Ha, don't they see his clothes... They are all dusty and old." I looked at Draco who was watching Professor Lupin and spreading rumours behind his back. I sighed.</p><p>Let's just say that almost the whole school loves Professor Lupin and his teaching technic, but like always if Potter likes it, Draco hates it.</p><p>I actually wanted to spend some alone time with Dean and Seamus doing our homework, but Draco, on the other hand, had different plans. He said that he wanted to <em>spend</em> time with me, which actually meant <em>What is the Potter and his gang up to?</em></p><p>Look don't get me wrong, Draco yes he is my brother and I wouldn't change that, just... Why?</p><p>"So anything new? In the Gryffindor tower? Any new information? Potter? Weasley? Granger?" I looked at Draco, rolling my eyes at him. His face confused, his eyebrows doing a little dance on his face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can't you ask how is your sister's day?" Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fine... How's your day?"</p><p>"It's fine I guess..." I really didn't want Draco to know about Professor. Closing my school book in front of me (making Draco jump from the sudden noise and Crabbe and Goyle jumping from their sleep) I stood up.</p><p>"Do you have anything else to ask me--" Draco's mouth fell open already ready to say.</p><p>"--that doesn't involve the three of Gryffindors?" His mouth fell dry and it closed making a big no with his head. Rolling my eyes I turned around heading in my other direction.</p><p>I really didn't know what I was doing, I just need some peace and quiet just for myself. Finding myself a nice spot under the tree, I settled myself down.</p><p>Feeling the cold yet warm bushy green grass and the wooden wall the tree made I took a deep breath, feeling my chest rise in relief. The warm sun tickled my skin, making this the right place to fall asleep.</p><p>Deciding it wasn't the best thing to do, I grabbed the book and open it on the right page. I was met with chapter <em>Boggart.</em></p><p>Remembering the scene I had with Professor Lupin I closed the book looking up.</p><p>Ahead I saw the Quidditch stadium, students already practising for their team. But that wasn't the thing that got my attention. Two or three meters in front of me there sat a dog covered in black fur, watching me. I smiled, my head going a little bit left. The dog repeated.</p><p>"Come here." He looked at me and started to slowly walk to me, sniffing in the meantime. He sniffed my hand and laid down next to me watching the surrounding area. I took my book once again, the dog lying next to me.</p><p>Hearing a sound coming from the sky I looked up and I was greeted with a night black owl spreading his wings to me. Landing a meter before me he started to jump to my spot, taking a fair distance away from the dog.</p><p>That's (O/n), he is my owl (actually my family, but my mom bought it on my 13th birthday). In his beak, I could saw a paper and it immediately remembered me of a letter. Reaching for it I grabbed it turning it around.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/n) Narcissa Malfoy</em>
</p><p>"Oh, great!" I immediately recognized the letter, knowing my mother's handwriting. The dog looked at me staring at the letter in my hands. I slowly turned it around and carefully open it. I slowly started to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest (Y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know how this happened, but it must of sort of be a mistake. You a Gryffindor? I think I didn't hear something that ridiculous in decades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what, your father and I are trying our best to change your house. Your father wasn't so happy when he heard of the sorting hats mistake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I knew I had at least half more letter, but with a shaking hand, I closed it slowly and put it in between the book. The dog and (O/n) were both watching me.</p><p>"What can I say, guys? My life is kind of crazy."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>Who knew time can travel so quickly? Today was October and now I was sitting in the common room, surrounded by people chatting and cheering over Hogsmeade weekend.</p><p>I'm actually quite excited to get to Hogsmeade. I and Draco already visited Hogsmeade, but usually, it was because of political reasons or we were too young to notice the fun around us.</p><p>Reading the book Dean gave me (<em>Quidditch thought the ages</em>) I minded my own business keeping in mind the tripe. I thought I was minding my own business when a rat ran onto the book trying to find a place to hide.</p><p>"CROOKSHANKS!!! NOO!!!" The rat sprint of the book as it was replaced by an orange ball of fury who ran after him.</p><p>"CATCH THAT CAT!" The red-haired boy yelled, him running past me like a blur and a bushy brown hair girl following behind him. Quickly putting the book away, I sprinted after them.</p><p>Soon, it became a mass. Weasley was cursing and swearing over the cat making innocent ear hurt; Granger was running after her cat, yelling at Weasley for insulting her cat; The twins were lunging themselves over the floor, sliding like a ball, trying to cath Crookshanks; I was trying to help and Potter trying to do something. Slowly things started to stop. The twins tired from their two minutes run around the common room, Potter doing something and me giving myself some deep breaths. Weasley and Granger finally got their own each of them creating a dagger battle with their eyes.</p><p>"Look at him! He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!" He yelled at her, wiggling Scabbers in front of him.</p><p>"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong! All cats chase rats, Ron!" Yelled Granger at the red-haired boy as he pushed Scabbers inside his pocket.</p><p>"Merlin..."</p><p>"Get used to that. You maybe missed two years, but there are five more. So get used to it." It was one of the standing next to me and watching the two friends fight.</p><p>"I see that."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"So, are you guys going to Hogsmeade?" Asked Seamus. I, Seamus and Dean were working together on the same Puffapod.</p><p>"Yeah... I hope that this time I could look around more."</p><p>"Me even. I'm actually quite happy, It would be my first time there."</p><p>"Believe me it's magical." I said</p><p>"Careful, Weasley, careful!" The three of us looked at the Trio's end seeing the beans flower up.</p><p>"What a waste of beans..."</p><p>Next on the list was Transfiguration and most of the hour was a drama. Lavender Brown was crying into Parvati's shoulder as me, Seamus and Dean listen to her cries.</p><p>"He-He's--s" She didn't come to an end before another wave of salty tears ran down her cheeks, making a dark spot on Parvati's shoulder.</p><p>"What's the matter, Lavender?" Looking from Lavender I was met with Granger's question eyes and Potter and Weasley looking at the scene.</p><p>"She got a letter from home this morning. It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox. It's very heartbreaking. " I said. Granger's eyes looked at me before she turned to Lavender.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry, Lavender. " Lavender's hands found their way to her eyes, quickly brushing away the tears.</p><p>"I should have known! Do you know what day it is? The sixteenth of October! '<em>That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!</em>' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Now she got the attention of all the class. I looked at Granger and from the body language she was creating I figured that she didn't quite believe the whole '<em>It will happen on the sixteenth of October!</em>'</p><p>"So you are saying that you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her, staring at Lavender suspiciously.</p><p>"Well, not necessarily by a fox, but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?" She said looking up at her, her watery eyes ready to split up another tsunami of tears.</p><p>"Oh. Was Binky an old rabbit then?"</p><p>"N -- no! H -- he was only a baby!" She started to sob once again as soon she heard his name.</p><p>"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Excise me? Did Granger really say that?</p><p>"Well, look at it logically. I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today --" I looked at Lavender who wailed loudly at her. I took a deep breath and with widened eyes, I stepped away from the group.</p><p>"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender, she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much. " Said Weasley as Granger looked at him, ready to jump into Weasley reddish hair. I made a fair distance from the group, catching some of the attention.</p><p>Just in time, Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door and we could say that was pure look. All of us sat down this time me and Seamus on either side of Dean.</p><p>"Wow, that turned quickly." Coping down the notes Professor McGonagall was writing on the blackboard. Dean nodded.</p><p>"You will get used to that."</p><p>"Silent!" The three of us looked up seeing Professor looking at the three of us. I gave her an innocent smile, before looking back at my paper. Seamus looked at the two of us, angry that he was <em>accused</em> of talking. I and Dean gave each other a roll with our eyes, before returning to our work.</p><p>"One moment, please!" Professor called as the class started to leave.</p><p>"As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"</p><p>"Ask her now." I heard someone hiss. Looking back I saw the glass boy looking nervously Ron hissed at Harry. Rolling my eyes I handed Professor my form and headed out.</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>Slowly I entered the Great Hall. It was decorated with pumpkin heads and ghost rolling around.</p><p>Sitting next to Dean I saw him taking with Potter making Granger angry.</p><p>Tapping Dean's shoulder, he turned around.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked. Dean looked back then at me.</p><p>"Harry, his not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. We are trying to help him." I nodded my head. Wiggling it to the left I saw Potter disappointed. I shrugged off the problem, turning around at taking a bit of the delicious food in front of me.</p><p><br/>The next morning came rather quickly, but I enjoyed it. Jumping from my bed I quickly turned into my everyday clothes, getting ready for the trip.</p><p>Argus Filch, the janitor was taking care that only students written on the roll could pass the gates.</p><p>"Staying here Potter? Scared of passing the Dementors?" I immediately recognized my brother's voice, who was gladly teasing Potter. Rolling my eyes I walked to Draco, who immediately stopped and gave me a small smile.</p><p>"Hello, Draco. Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"Not a problem." He said. I started walking with the three of Slytherin getting some looks from my schoolmates. But in the corner of my eye, I could see someone watching me.</p><p>"There!!!" I yelled. <em>Zonko's Joke Shop. </em>The one shop I always wanted to visit. Running to it, I stood in front of the shop, watching as people passed me, entering and exiting the shop full of jokes.</p><p>"A joke shop? Seriously?" I looked at Draco, whose eyebrow was raised high in return. I shrugged my arms. Tapping his shoulder I ran to the entrance.</p><p>"See you at the Three Broomsticks!!!"</p><p>Entering the shop I was met with a huge place, the walls coloured royal red. The shop was magnificent big. I always wanted to visit it, but because of my parent's disapproval and 'It causes has behaviour' I was forbidden to enter it.</p><p>Decided to gave that thought away I walked around the shop, meeting myself with the most unique and unusual this that I never knew could excite.</p><p>My eyes found something interesting. On one of the shelves sat a beautiful set of snow-white teacups. Walking near it, magic happened and they were filled with nose catching smell of fresh and new roses.</p><p>"Nose-Biting Teacups Malfoy, Not that loved, except if you are buying it for someone special you want to prank." Looking at my left I was met with a fire red hairy boy which only made him be -A Weasley.</p><p>Looking at him weirdly, I put the cup down.</p><p>"Thanks for that." I said. He smiled, putting out his hand.</p><p>"Weasley, Fred Weasley."</p><p>"Malfoy, (Y/n) Malfoy."</p><p>"Nice meeting you here, never thought that a Malfoy would ever dear to step inside here." I looked at him raising one of my eyebrows.</p><p>"Well, things can be different after all." He gave out a small laugh.</p><p>"Come on I think you should meet my brother."</p><p>The rest of the day went well. I gang out with Fred and George, meeting with Dean and Thomas and lastly, we went for a butterbeer before we needed to head to Hogwarts. Maybe the days as short, but it was totally worth it.</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"Am I the only so tired?" Seamus said as he stretches his arms, yawning within the process. I nodded my head as the three of us slowly walked ourselves to the Gryffindor room.</p><p>"Well, if you asked me, we all deserve a big and long na-"</p><p>"Hey, why isn't anyone going in?" I looked forward. My eyes were met with a crowd standing at the front of the portrait. Walking forward and pushing myself to the front row I was met with a horrible scene.</p><p>The portrait of The Fat Lady was sliced into strips, her disappearing from it.</p><p>"Let me through, please." came the Head Boy's voice as he pushed towards the front.</p><p>"What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password -- excuse me, I'm Head Boy --" Like all of us, he stopped at his tracks. Like all of us, he was meet with a shocking scene. After that a silence spread over the crowd, making the scene even scarier than before.</p><p>"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."</p><p>A moment later Professor Dumbledore came rushing at the front.</p><p>"Oh, my --" Granger voice echoed as she stair at the painting in fear and pure shock.</p><p>Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.</p><p>"We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady. " He said. Professor McGonagall nodded. Then a crackling voice gave a laugh.</p><p>"You'll be lucky!" Peeves the Poltergeist bobbed over the crowd, looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.</p><p>"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore voice as Peeves grin faded a little.</p><p>"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing. " I could hear some sarcasm in his voice. Dumbledore stood quickly for a second, before asking quietly.</p><p>"Did she say who did it?"</p><p>"Oh yes, Professor head. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." He said grinning ear to ear as he flipped over the crowd yet one more time, before stopping and looking at us from between his own legs.</p><p>"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ♕Year Three♕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter six: A sleep, a lie and a nasty Dementor on my way</b>
</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>
  <b>Harry's Pov.</b>
</p><p>I can't sleep... My green emerald eyes were locked onto the ceiling of the school, but my mind was somewhere else. Black's in school and nobody noticed it? And if he is after me, why didn't he already do that?</p><p>"Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" Ron growled and rolled his eyes. I think like most of us, he really wasn't excited that Percy was chosen to take care of us.</p><p>"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Said Hermione quietly, whispering like a mouse trying not to get Percy's attention.</p><p>"Dumbledore thinks he might be or we wouldn't be here." Said Ron quietly.</p><p>"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know." Said Mione as she positions herself onto her elbows ready to talk.</p><p>"The one night we weren't in the tower..."</p><p>"I say that he lost his track of time. He didn't realise it was Halloween or else he would come bursting in here." Ron said. I turned around watching them as they talk, me alone having another question; How did he get in? And it looked like I wasn't the only one. It seemed like it was a very popular subject.</p><p>"Maybe he knows how to Apparate. Just appear out of thin air, you know." Said one of the Ravenclaws a few feet away.</p><p>"Disguised himself, probably." Said one Hufflepuff.</p><p>"He could've flown in." suggested Dean.</p><p>"Or, you could all read Hogwart's history and figured that walls aren't the only things that protect this castle!" Getting on my elbows I looked to my left and some feet away there was a girl with (H/c) hair, who's hair was bushy which only meant that she was trying to get some sleep. I gave out a small laugh as she made the whole Hall quiet. Hermione almost squicks with happiness.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't understand you people, students of Hogwarts, don't you know that there are all sort of enchantments, plus there are Dementors and they would let anybody and I mean ANYBODY pass the gates if they don't have Dumbledore's approval and--" Hermione cut the girl with excitement.</p><p>"Filch knows all the secret passages, they all have them covered..."</p><p>"Lights are going out now!" Shouted Percy making all of us growl with annoyances as the light went down.</p><p>I turned on my back looking up at the cell. The only light was coming from the silvery ghost who had a serious conversation with the perfect and the light that was coming from the ceiling which was representing the sky filled with glowing golden stars.</p><p>Every now and then teachers came to check in the Hall, making sure we fall asleep. No matter how much I try and how many students did it, I could make myself fall asleep. Turning around in the bed I tried to get a comfortable position so I could relax but at that time Professor Dumbledore came in. He walked to Percy who like always was telling students not to talk. Percy turned around and in a whisper asked.</p><p>"Any sign of him, Professor?"</p><p>"No. All well here?"</p><p>"Everything under control, sir."</p><p>"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." I carefully raised my head, listening to the conversation between the two.</p><p>"And the Fat Lady, sir?"</p><p>"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her." Hearing the doors open I quickly laid back down listening to the footsteps as they approached Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>"Headmaster?" It was Professor Snape. My head quickly found it'sway onto the pillow as I laid motionless in my bag, making no move.</p><p>"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."</p><p>"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"</p><p>"All and not a sight of Black..."</p><p>"Very well, Severus..."</p><p>"Do you have any theories on how he got in, Professor?" Asked Snape. I raised my head a little, so both of my ears could eardrop the conversation.</p><p>"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next. " I listened carefully not making a move as I opened my eyes trying to see the faces and positions of the Professors.</p><p>"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before -- ah -- the start of term?" said Professor Snape in such whisper.</p><p>"I do, Severus." I could feel the tension in his voice as if he was trying to warn about something.</p><p>"It seems -- almost impossible -- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed --"</p><p>"I don't believe a person would help Black enter this castle... I must go and import the Dementors, I gave them a promise when our search is complete."</p><p>"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.</p><p>"Oh yes... But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster. " I swear I could hear Professor's cold answer make my hair stand up. Professor Dumbledore and Snape walked quickly and quietly out of the Hall.</p><p>I shifted in my bed looking to my right. There were Hermione and Ron who like me were wide awake and we're questioning themselves as much as I was.</p><p>"What was all that about?"</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"He's a complete lunatic. Can't we get anyone else?" (Y/n) said as she watched Sir Cadigan swish and flick his sword, thinking it made him brave and terrifying, but it made him look stupid. But that wasn't my biggest problem.</p><p>Now that Sirius Black was spotted by the Fat Lady, the school's top news was how Sirius Black got into the castle. That wasn't even my biggest problem. The problem was I was almost never alone; the teachers followed me everywhere - from a safe distance - and Percy, which I think got the orders from his mother and the worst part was Professor McGonagall decided to summon me in her office, giving me a look of death itself.</p><p>"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter. I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black --"</p><p>"I know he's after me. I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic." I said. Professor looked at me, seeing very taken aback.</p><p>"I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter --" My eyes widened at her statement. Is she seriously trying to make me quite Quidditch?</p><p>"We've got our first match on Saturday!!! I've got to train, Professor!" I yelled at her, outraged by her decision. Professor looked at me, her eyes softening. I knew she was thinking about it; after all, she was the one that put me into the Seeker place. She stood up walking to the window, seeing the rain pouring, she sighed.</p><p>"Very well... Goodness knows, that I did like us to win that Cup at last!!! But all the same... I'd be happier if a teacher was present. I will go and ask Madam Hooch about your training sessions..."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>It gets worse and worse and worse!!! The weather these days just isn't helping us and the match is closer each day. From the day Professor McGonagall summoned me, we were now training under the watchful eye of Madam Hooch. It was our final session and Oliver didn't seem very happy in fact his red and fury face shown that he really wasn't in the stage of extreme happiness.</p><p>"I can't believe it!!! We are not playing against Slytherin! Flint just told me... We are playing against Hufflepuff instead." Curiosity came to all of us.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why? WHY? His excuse is that their Seeker's arm is too injured!!! But it's obviously because of the weather!!!" Grind Oliver his teeth almost breaking at the pressure he was creating it.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!" I said furiously. Of course, Malfoy would create any excuses for that.</p><p>"Well, Happy or not he did it and everything is now mixed up!!! Now we are against the Hufflepuffs who have completely different techniques and a new Seeker and a Captain, Cedric Diggory--" Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.</p><p>"What?" said Wood, who really wasn't in the mood for that.</p><p>"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.</p><p>"Strong and silent," said Katie, as all of them started to giggle again.</p><p>"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together. I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?" Said Fred who wasn't the most pleased at the reactions of the three girls.</p><p>"We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!" His eyes widened, making me jump a little from his sudden yelling and reaction.</p><p>"Oliver, calm down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>Every single day it got worse and worse than a day before. Whenever I looked at the windows the rain poured and poured even faster and more and more bolts came. Slytherin looked very smug, Malfoy more than others.</p><p>And if that wasn't enough, Oliver would give me tips, which took to long to tell (plus he was comparing over Slytherins) which made me miss almost the whole class of Defence Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>Running to the class I needed to take a deep breath, before entering it.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I --" I stopped. It wasn't Professor Lupin who sat at the teacher's desk it was Professor Snape alone.</p><p>
  <em>Oh great, ten points from Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>He looked at me, giving me a very unpleasant look, which made think I must interrupt him.</p><p>"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down. " But I didn't move, I wanted to know what happened to Professor Lupin.</p><p>"Where's Professor Lupin?"</p><p>"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today. I believe I told you to sit down?"</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Snape's eyes glitter and gave me an unpleasant smile.</p><p>"Nothing life-threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty. " Giving him a roll with my eyes I walked to the empty sit, pulling out my books. Hearing a chuckle I looked to my left.</p><p>"What?" My green eyes staring at her.</p><p>"Nothing." She started to copy what Professor Snape told up. I sighed opening my book and watching as Professor complains about Lupin and his senseless teaching technique.</p><p>"Oh, please you are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you -- I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss --" I watched as he flicks through the chapters at the very back of the book.</p><p>"-- werewolves."</p><p>"But, sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks --"</p><p>"Miss Malfoy, I understand that, but you must know that Professor's Lupin technique was very slow and after all, I am the one teaching the class today." He said. (Y/n) nodded slowly turning to the back page.</p><p>"Wow, can't it be any better..." I heard her say as she opened on the right chapter.</p><p>"Don't know, get ready when he gives us tons of homework."</p><p>"Let me get this straight, what do you want to achieve?" I looked at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What what?"</p><p>"What do you mean by what?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Neither of us saw that Professor Snape stopped with his teaching and was now staring at us and so where all of the other students, whispering something in their neighbour's ears.</p><p>"I'm saying what for the what before and the what before and the last what was for the question I answered whit what."</p><p>"Mister Potter!" Both of us looked up at Professor Snape who was now coming closer and closer to us.</p><p>"Could you two please talk about your relationship problems outside my class." (Y/n) eyes widened.</p><p>"Relationship? No sorry sir, but I think you must und--"</p><p>"Five points from Gryffindor... For both of you." He dramatically turned away and walked back to his desk. (Y/n) looked at me almost ready to jump into my hair.</p><p>"What?" I said, making her roll her eyes and concentrate on the class.</p><p>With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class followed Professor's advice open their and followed his teaching.</p><p>When the bell rang at last, Snape held us back.</p><p>"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention." I and Hermione left the class with the rest of the students and we waited until we were out of earshot and started complaining about Snape.</p><p>"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job. Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?" Hermione shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know... Harry, can I ask you something? Is there anything between you and -- "</p><p>"D'you know what that ---- is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic! Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!" Ron said as he furiously walks past us, giving both of us no time to ask, we just ran after him</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛<br/><b>(Y/n) Pov.</b></p><p>"I. Hate. Rain." I said as me, Dean and Seamus sat down on the Quidditch Gryffindor tower ready to watch the game.</p><p>"You will get used to that. After all, it would be a lot more full and the game would be longer. " Dean said as he sat down. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me creating a very grumpy face. Hate me or not, I think that nobody likes rain pouring into their face.</p><p>"I really don't know how they are going to play, like imagine what Harry and Cedric would need to do to see through this rain. Plus the snitch is a small, small thing." Seamus said. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Oh don't worry Potter knows what to do." I said. My sentence brought attention to the quiet of few people.</p><p>"What?" All of them turned around concentrating on the field. I really don't understand what's happening. Whenever I go pass some Gryffindors they always whisper something in their friend's ear or even worse they stair at me. I looked at Dean and Seamus who like everybody else we're staring at me.</p><p>"What's with all of you today? Do I have something on my face?" Dean sighed and Seamus looked away. Raising my eyebrows shrugged off the thoughts, hearing Madam Hooch blow the whistle the game begin.</p><p>Watching as the Seeker flew around the field, I watch as they got wetter and wetter and wetter. The storm became worse and worse and the only thing I could start to see was flashes of red and yellow.</p><p>Hearing someone sit next to me I turned my head to the left and I was met with platonic blond hair and icy blue eyes. <em>Draco.</em></p><p>"So, how are you enjoying the game so far?" He asked. I looked at him confused.</p><p>"Should you be in your own tower?" Draco ignored my question, which made me suspicious of him.</p><p>"Who do you think would win?"</p><p>"Well I hope it's my house team, I think everybody is voting for their own." Draco nodded his head, this time him looking at me.</p><p>"So you would like <em>Potter</em> to get the snitch?" He asked this time more coldly.</p><p>"Well, of course, I want him to catch it, he is after all part of the team and would make Gryffindor win." Draco slowly nodded.</p><p>"You know there are some rumours, spreading around the school..."</p><p>"Oh really? Didn't her anything." I said. I watch as Draco's face became colder and colder and mine confused more and more.</p><p>"Well, of course, you wouldn't know about it. Tell me (Y/n) are you hiding something... Or someone?" He said as he turned around his icy blue eyes staring at my (E/c) eyes.</p><p>"No... What- what ate you talking about?"</p><p>"Well, you know if father found out, he wouldn't be that proud, of course, I hope that you know what that means would make you..." My eyes widened with confusion and at the same time a little bit with fear.</p><p>"Draco what, what are you talking about? Bloody hell tell me!!"</p><p>"Stop pretending like that you don't know about what I'm talking about. I know you are dating Potter!!!"</p><p>"WHAT?!?!"</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ♛Year Three♛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter seven: Fix it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's maybe short, but I tried to make it cute. 🥺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Y/n)'s Pov.</b>
</p><p>Two things happened after the match: Potter fell off his broom and Draco became to overprotective of me. And in a bad way. Like okay, I understand, you don't like Potter and this thing, but believe me for once. It didn't happen.</p><p>Draco became very different. He didn't allow me to sit at the Gryffindor table, go to the library alone, have potions with the Gryffindors, I was walked to the tower with him, every single class we had together he would pull me away, he practical isolated me from Gryffindor house and of course, the worst thing of all he sent father a letter and I just got <b><em>it.</em></b></p><p>Looking to (O/n) who literally split the letter into my hands made him look that something bad happened and the mansion because we even got the letter on the <b><em>same day.</em></b></p><p>Like always I sat alone at the Slytherin table, all of them looking at me from the corner, because of confusion as Draco sat in front of me, his eyes starting all around me, not seeing my sad face as with shaky hands turned around the letter.</p><p>No matter how my father wanted to sent me a Howler, but no matter what he tried to make us understand his anger though writing or mom didn't like the idea of the whole school looking at our parents as crazy people.</p><p>I opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/n)...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The way you embarrassed me like that... How dare you speak to Potter and his friends!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The way you represent yourself as my daughter! I'm truly impressed.</em>
</p><p>Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I tried to stay call, not making such a disaster. Looking two quiet, but shaky breaths I continue reading.</p><p>
  <em>First Gryffindor and now you dare to destroy </em>
  <br/>
  <em>our family most valuable tradition!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How dare you date a half-blood who is friends with a mudblood!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blood Traitor!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>That's was a push over my emotions. Quickly standing up, I ran away, making Draco look after me, screaming to come back this instant and get ready for Housemade.</p><p>I saw people looking at me as I ran past the Great Hall, Dean and Seamus screaming my name to try to stop me. But it didn't work. The only thing that mattered was for me to find a place where I would cry. Running around the corner, I accidentally pushed into one boy, which I didn't pay much attention too, as I tried to find a place where I would hide and make my crocodile tears fall to the ground.</p><p>Reaching one of the bathrooms (of course, the one we all know) I didn't bother to hide in the cabin, I just slam the door close and crushed onto the ground.</p><p>My tears fall from the eyes, making me think if it would ever end. Even though I heard a girls voice echoing through the bathroom I didn't bother to look up.</p><p>"How friendly of you to ruin my sleep? Don't  you know I have ears to?" Of course, it was<br/>Moaning Myrtle who mostly didn't care about students. I ignored her as I put my hands on my ears trying to hold if the sound of my father's disappointing voice.</p><p>
  <em>Blood traitor... Blood traitor!!! </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blood traitor!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I heard Moaning Myrtle, growled as full of complaints flew away hiding in one of the toilets.</p><p>Gripping my hand to try to look at the letter, my eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>I lost it...</em>
</p><p>That made me cry even more. I don't know where did I lose it and maybe right now the whole school knows about it and are laughing outside the bathroom. Hearing the door open, I didn't look up, no I just covered my face with my hands, trying to hide it from the intruder.</p><p>I didn't know who they were, but I feel two arms wrap around me as they sat down. I didn't know who they were and I didn't really care, I just turned around as I buried my fave into their chest. Their hands travelled up and down my back. Then a soft voice whispered making me calm myself.</p><p>"Heyyy... I'm sorry... I really don't know how that happened... I'm so so so sorry... " the voice I immediately recognized. It was Hardy Potter. But I didn't pull back... I just lay there in his arms as my cries started to calm. Slowly I took my face away from his chest as my heavily usually (E/c) eyes now puffy red were met with his sad emerald green ones.</p><p>"Heyyy... I'm really sorry... I know I wasn't supposed to read it, but curiosity came to me... I think you didn't deserve that... " he said as his arms still lay around me. My eyes looked away from him as I wiped away my tears.</p><p>"... And about the whole <em>Date </em>thing, Hermione told me some people understand Snape's words incorrectly and that's where the rumour started." He said as he gave out a chuckle, making me smile a little. We both stayed there for a moment or two where Potter once again raised his voice.</p><p>"You know you just missed Hogsmeade trip..." My eyes widened. Oh no! Draco will once again have another reason to keep me in his sight. I looked down. Potter then said.</p><p>"George and Fred showed me one really food trick..." I looked at him confused.</p><p>"What?" I said with my shaky voice from crying.</p><p>"A map and that map shows pretty much any hallways, Filch doesn't even know about and one goes to Hogsmeade." Now this made my eyes twinkle. Potter smiled at me.</p><p>"Now say, would you like to go on a Butterbeer with me, of course as... Friends?" I thought for a moment, looking up at him I softly smiled.</p><p>"I would love to... As friends."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ♕Year Three♕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter eight: The truth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am sorry, that the previous chapter wasn't the happiest, well this one will be different.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Harry's Pov.</b>
</p><p>"Here. Hermione helped me at sneaking two of them out." I said as I handed her a Butterbeer. She quickly looked me in the eyes as she took the cup, still embarrassed and sad. Her eyes still looked puffy red that shown the exhaustion. She took a sip, still making some noises that represent the stage she was before.</p><p>"I'm so-sorry... I shouldn't be like this... You must think I'm stupid or something..."</p><p>"No, absolutely not, I think you have a very good reason to cry yet once again... I really don't understand your father, doesn't he know that will hurt you?" She shrugged as I saw once again tears picking in the corner of her eyes. <em>God damm it, Harry, you bloody genius!</em></p><p>"He is very strict about this. Pureblood future means <b><em>everything</em></b> to him... Maybe even more than his own family..." A hoot stopped (Y/n) from talking as both of us looked to the sky. Hedwig and some other owl flew to us as the other owl had a letter in his beak. Figuring out it was for Malfoy. The owl started to jump to (Y/n) as he tripped over making both of us laugh.</p><p>"What do you got here (O/n)?" The owl named (O/n) quickly jumped back to his feet, proudly wiggling the letter he held in his beak. The owl dropped the letter in (Y/n) lap as he hooted looking at her.</p><p>She slowly opened the letter. She slowly read it as I felt someone bit my finger. Hedwig was jealously looking at me. I figured she was jealous of (Y/n) stretching (O/n) neck and was waiting for me to do the same.</p><p>"It's from my mother..." Getting my concentration back to (Y/n) (Which made Hedwig jealous and bit my finger once again ) sighed as she closed it and put it in her bag.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"She apologised for father's behaviour... My mother... She is different... She's asking me if I am having a good time at Hogsmeade. Only if she knew that I missed half of it... " I nodded my head looking forward to meeting myself with the extraordinary and lovely place where it snows 365 days. Then an idea popped into my head.</p><p>"You know, maybe you missed almost half of the day in Hogsmeade, but what about if we use the rest of the day we have?"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"There... " Both me and (Y/n) covered ourselves with the invisibility cloth as we travelled around the village. Right now we were looking at Ron and Hermione as they stood underneath the sign Unusual Taste.</p><p>"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione said.</p><p>"How about these?" I saw Ron shoving a jar which seemed to be filled with Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose. (Y/n) pulled her tongue out in disgust.</p><p>"Definitely not... I remember buying them once. A very big mistake!" Ron nearly dropped the jar as he suddenly heard someone talk. He looked scared as he slowly turned around. I let out a soft laugh.</p><p>Ron nearly dropped the jar.</p><p>"Harry! What are you doing here? How -- how did you --? Did you learned to Apparate?!"</p><p>"'Course I haven't." I said as (Y/n) laughed softly.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"A spooky scary ghost..."</p><p>"Malfoy?"</p><p>"Yes, Malfoy." Said (Y/n) answering Ron's question.</p><p>"That's why you needed to butterbeers. I should know you couldn't drink two of them!"</p><p>"Wait you knew? But what about me? Harry!!?!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm your best friend!" Ron said, confused and angry with my choices.</p><p>"How did you two even get here?"</p><p>It was a long story, but it was worth it, even though that sometimes Ron and Hermione needed to turn around because it was starting to become suspicious of two-three graders looking at a pile of snow as they talk and answer questions.</p><p>"But of course he's going to hand it into Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at us.</p><p>"Of course he won't? Hand in something that good? Please who would do that!" said (Y/n) next to me as Ron goggled at Hermione...</p><p>"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" I said in defence. Hermione looked at me.</p><p>"But what about Sirius Black! He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"</p><p>"He can't be getting in through a passage. There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three -- one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through -- well -- it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar -- so unless he knew it was there --" Hermione yelled throwing me back... What if Black knew them?</p><p>"Oh please? It would only make sense if he was the one that made it... But that can happen, can it?" (Y/n) said making me and Ron fell better, but Hermione giving her a though if two.</p><p>"See? I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!" Ron said rolling his eyes at Hermione. She slowly opened her mouth and you could saw the struggle of finding another problem.</p><p>"Yes, but... Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet -- what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"</p><p>"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this. Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break. Let's show him the surrounding area instead."</p><p>"We already did that." Me and (Y/n) said a little bit too loud making some of the students turning around to look at Ron and Hermione, who only awkwardly smile.</p><p>"Tell you what, shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"</p><p>"Already had it."</p><p>"What? When?"</p><p>"Let's just head there..."</p><p>♛♕9¾♕♛</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" Said Ron as he carried four Butterbeers getting suspicious looks from the owner. Me and (Y/n) quickly took out beers under the cloth making the two butterbeers disappear.</p><p>Suddenly a breeze ruffled my hair as I saw the door of the pub open as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick followed by Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge. As me (Y/n) was following their steeps, sipping the Butterbeer in between.</p><p>In a moment me and (Y/n) were thrown under the table by Hermione and Ron who hid us from the four. I saw as the feet of the teacher move forward, scaring me and (Y/n) as she in nerves grabbed my hand and hold onto it tightly. Hermione saved us from the teachers making the Christmas tree fall in front of our table blocking our view.</p><p>I heard they had a conversation that didn't seem that interest until a rumour started about the all famous Sirius Black.</p><p>"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?"</p><p>"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Said Fudge as he looked around for any eavesdroppers.</p><p>"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?"</p><p>"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.</p><p>"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice? Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister. " said Madam Rosmerta edging her voice slightly.</p><p>"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do... Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in fury against Dumbledore -- he won't let them inside the castle grounds. " Professor McGonagall froze.</p><p>"I should think not! How are we supposed to teach?"</p><p>"All the same. they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of... " Fudge said.</p><p>"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it... Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." Rosmerta said her voice surprised. I listen closely to the conversation.</p><p>"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta... The worst he did isn't widely known. "</p><p>"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.</p><p>"I certainly do," said Fudge.</p><p>"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta. Do you remember who his best friend was?" Said McGonagall as I heard her place her drink down.</p><p>"Naturally. Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here -- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" (Y/n) dropped her standard with a long clunk, getting a kick from Ron. I growl and hit his leg.</p><p>"Precisely. Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course -- exceptionally bright, in fact -- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers... Always after trouble -- Oh and girls, especially those. They two were poor for these two running after them."</p><p>"I dunno. Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money. " chuckled Hagrid.</p><p>"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers! Inseparable!"</p><p>"Of course they were. Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." I quickly raise my head making it hit the table. (Y/n) tighten her grip on my hand.</p><p>"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?"</p><p>"Worse even than that, m'dear... Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was, of course, working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm. " Fudge said.</p><p>"An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!" Fudge said.</p><p>"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>"Naturally... Even James Potter alone was the one that told Dumbledore that black could never betray them... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself. " Said, Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>"No, it was no Dumbledore who suspected it. It was somebody else... A woman I think... Working for the Ministry of Magic... An Auror I think... She tried to keep herself hidden, but later she was discovered by Sirius Black and broth to 'You-Know-Who' himself, and rumours tell that she has been to some worst things that death, until finally getting the curse at her chest..." The four of them stayed silent. I felt my hand getting squeezed less as I looked to my left seeing (Y/n) crying a little bit.</p><p>"-- But after all, Dumbledore was even sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who. " Professor McGonagall said darkly.</p><p>"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"</p><p>"He did and one week after the Charm was preformed he betrayed them. Black had enough of double- agent role so he has shown his true colours, but sadly because of Harry Potter, his master got weakened and met his downfall. Leaving Black in a horrible position in his true colours of a traitor. " Said, Fudge.</p><p>"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Said Hagrid so loudly that half the bar went quiet.</p><p>"Shh!"</p><p>"I met him! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all the people! I was the one who rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they were killed! just thinking about that scene! Poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... an' Sirius Black turns up, on his flyin' motorbike. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper working for ' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. He was all shakin' an' shakin'. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared making Professor McGonagall jump in her seat as she tried to calm him down.</p><p>"Hagrid, please! Keep your voice down!"</p><p>"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? all he cared abou' was You-Know-Who'! An' then he says, "Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him --" Ha! Luckily I'd had orders from Dumbledore. He argued, but in the end, he gave in, old me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. " he says. Without me realizing it tears started to fall from my eyes, not so much but not so little. I quickly brushed them away, but not before feeling someone put their head on my shoulder and travels their hand over my back.</p><p>"Thanks..."She chuckled.</p><p>"Don't be. After all, I needed to do you a favour." I smiled dropping my head onto hers as we listened to the adults.</p><p>"-- But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!"</p><p>"Alas, if only we had. It was not we who found him. It was Peter Pettigrew -- another of Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself. "</p><p>"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who always followed Black and Potter around?" said Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter. I was quite sharp with him in back old days... You can imagine how I -- how I regret that now... " She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.</p><p>"There, there, Minerva... At least Pettigrew died a hero's death... He deserved it...  Muggles told us how he cornered Black - of course then we wiped their memory. They say he was sobbing screaming at Black. 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand, but of course, black was quicker and he blew Pettigrew apart..." said Fudge sadly remembering the time he heard that story. </p><p>"Stupid and foolish boy... He should leave it for the Ministry..." Said Professor McGonagall sobbing at the moment.</p><p>"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands -- I'd 've ripped him limb -- from -- limb," Hagrid aid,</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid. Only trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have a chance against Black himself. I was a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time and I remember the time I was sent there... Being first on the scene... I could still remember the blown up alley and bodies laying around and Black laughing like mad..." Fudge voice was shaking, remembering the dark day and the mad man that laughed at the scene. </p><p>I felt anger boiled in me. <em>How could Black do this?! Killing innocents and sold my parents to Lord Voldemort?!</em></p><p>"Well, there you have it... Balck was then taken away by twenty members of Magical Law Enformencts Squad, Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class... Until now Black was in the Azkaban..."Fudge said. Hagrid growled kicking the ground.</p><p>"He deserved it. First, the woman who was taken to 'You-Know-Who', then the Potter's and then the alley. He deserved it!!!</p><p>"So then he went mad? The rumours were true?"</p><p>"Well, I thought with the murder of Pettigrew and the alley... I thought it will leave him dark and cruel... pointless of what is wrong and right...  Yet the Black I met was way different from the prisoners who talked to himself... He was so normal and it was scaring me even more. It was unnerving. you couldn't believe he was even bored! Asked if he could play crosswords. It was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him -- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night. " Fudge said as he shivered.</p><p>"But what do you think he's broken out to do? Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" Professor McGonagall asked. Fudge sadly nodded his head.</p><p>"We think it may be his plan... But we need to stop him before it's too late! You-Know-Who is still alone and powerless and if he gets the help of his most devoted servant... Merlin helps us..." Then there was a quiet pause. Me and (Y/n) stood still trying to not make any sound. Soon we heard a chink of glass on to the wood. Someone had set down their glass.</p><p>"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." said Professor as one by one they headed to the door saying good bye's to the owners. </p><p>(Y/n) looked at me her eyes wide as she saw me scared and at the same time angry at Black. <em>Why did he do this?! Killing all these innocents?!</em></p><p>"Harry?" Looking up I was met with Hermione's and Ron's faces who like me and (Y/n) were lost for words. </p><p>
  <b>♛♕9¾♕♛</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>